


Such Great Heights

by TheCrimsonKing



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Underage Sex, but 16 is the age of consent in Washington but I tagged it just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonKing/pseuds/TheCrimsonKing
Summary: The heist from Merril's weed farm goes off without a hitch. Sean and Finn celebrate in Big Joe's truck.
Relationships: Sean Diaz/Finn
Comments: 18
Kudos: 172





	Such Great Heights

“Hey, Sean. Can I talk to you outside for a second?” Finn said, scratching his own stubble. Sean glanced back from where he was hunched over the motel room bed, digging through the sack full of hundreds they, uh, liberated, from Merrill’s weed farm. Daniel was on the other side of the bed, gawking at the money.

“This has to be at least a thousand dollars!” Daniel said excitedly.

“You’re not wrong, little man.” Finn said. “Sean? Sweetie?”

“Yeah, I’m coming.” Sean said zipping up the bag. Daniel had already lost interest and was binging on episodes of Hawt Dawg Man he missed and scarfing down burgers and fries, getting it all over his shirt. Sean’s first instinct was to scold him for being so messy, but then he happily realized they have money now. Money to buy Daniel new clothes. Money to buy Daniel a better life.

Sean met Finn at the motel room door. The man opened it for him with a bow and Sean walked outside into the parking lot. The sky above the ocean was the color of a fresh gala apple, all soft pinks, golds, and rusts as dusk spread out against the sky, the salty wind kissing goosebumps into his arms.

The beach was separated from the Black Dog Inn's parking lot by a thin stretch of road. The small beach side town of Destiny, California was eight hours away from Merrill's weed farm and away from Cassidy.

It sucked he had to bail on her like that, but she didn’t agree to the plan and Daniel needed the money. His brother, his enano, always came first. Sean knew that, but it didn’t stop him from feeling guilty about leaving her anyway.

Finn closed the door behind them and before Sean could breathe in the red dusk, he was pushed against the door with a loud thud, his lips catching on Finn's dry, chapped ones. The man's sandpaper rough hands cupped each side of his jaw holding him in place. He smelled dank, like weed personified as blue, glowing butterflies collected in Sean's stomach. Finn was hotter than summer against him, his body solid and realer than anything Sean had felt in a long time.

He carefully placed his hands in the middle of Finn's back, drawing them close enough Finn had to brace his forearms against the door on either side of Sean’s head. If they pressed any closer, they would melt into each other. It was almost as if he could feel Finn's heart beat even through the jean vest and t-shirt the man was wearing.

They break for breath but remained close, Sean’s lips buzzing with the air Finn was blowing on to them.

“Catch my drift, honey?” Finn asked.

“I think so. Might take another kiss.”

Finn laughed lowly before pressing their lips together for the barest hint of a moment. He pulled back before Sean could deepen the kiss.

“We’re going to celebrate like fucking rock stars.” Finn said. Sean steeled himself and went in for another kiss. He couldn’t stop himself. It was better than any high he’s ever felt. Finn chuckled against his mouth before Sean pulls back again.

“What have you always wanted to do?” Finn asked.

“I don’t know.” Sean said. “I’m so used to living lean now that I don’t have imagination.”

“Well, you wanna know what I wanna do?” Finn asked. Sean nodded. “Follow me.”

They walked across the parking lot to the beat-up truck they stole from Big Joe. Finn opened up the driver's seat door and motioned for Sean to get in.

“We can’t leave Daniel alone for too long.” Sean said.

“This’ll take no time, I promise.” Finn pointed in the middle of Sean’s chest. The man applied a little pressure until Sean got the idea and sat in the truck. “Lie down.”

Sean laid on his back, staring up at the rusted roof. Finn could barely fit in the truck with him as he knelt between Sean’s spread knees. Finn hooked his fingers under the hem of Sean’s hoodie before glancing down at Sean as if asking for permission. Sean nodded. With a little help, Sean's hoodie and shirt were in a pile under the glove compartment.

Sean's face heated as Finn appraised him with a small smile. He could never tell what the man was thinking.

“Sean?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you, man.” Finn said lowly.

“Me too, Finn.”

“Really?” Finn asked as if he wasn’t expecting to hear it back from Sean. “Your taste in men is going to get you in trouble, suburban boy.”

Finn's smile turned into a smirk as he dug in his vest pocket. He pulled out a stack of hundreds, thumbing the money before splattering the warm bills in the middle of Sean’s chest. Sean glanced down at the money before looking at Finn who was stripping off his vest and t-shirt until he was naked down to his pale pubic line.

The man wasted no time before lying on Sean, a warm, heavy weight on top of him, sandwiching the money between them. Sean lifted his knees, bracketing Finn's hips as the man settles into him. His hard, hot, cock pressing into Sean’s inner thigh. Sean was painfully aware of his own, breathless want as he lifted his hips, grinding against Finn's pelvis.

“Mmmm.” Finn hummed, pushing down hard against Sean’s cock, before starting a lazy dry humping sending stabs of pleasure every time their cocks brushed. “This how you like it, sweetheart? Nice, slow, and deep?”

“Finn.” Sean breathed out as he braced himself by gripping Finn’s forearms and biting his own bottom lip.

“What if I fucked you right now, pup?” Finn asked breathlessly, his hips never stopped working against Sean’s. “Would you like that?”

“Please.”

“Use your words, honey. Tell me you want me to fuck you.”

“I want you to fuck me.”

“Without a condom.”

Sean would do anything for Finn when he spoke to him like that. “Without a condom.”

“That’s what I like to hear.” Finn said kneeling up as best he can, unbuckling his belt. Sean didn’t know how the man could be so calm while Sean felt like there was a fire under his skin and a terrible ache in his cock. His breathing was almost gasps as his lips fell open. Sean felt Finn tug at his jeans and Sean lifted his hips so the man could pull them and his underwear off.

Sean's stomach sank. He felt vulnerable and thin, but his shyness evaporated when he saw Finn, watching him like he wanted to devour him.

“You’re hot, you know that?”

“No.” Sean scoffed. Finn answered with a chuckle.

“You ever been with a guy before?” Finn asked.

“I never did anything with anyone before.”

“Sometimes you’re so clean you squeak. Live a little. Get dirty.” Finn said. “I know how you can start.”

“Yeah?” Sean asked breathlessly, trying to keep up the banter, but he was completely lost in pleasure and excitement.

“Oh, yeah.” Finn rubbed two of his coarse fingers in Sean’s inner thighs. Sean groaned low in his throat and tipped his head back against the seat, squeezing his eyes shut. It was so good and Finn wasn’t even touching his dick yet. Finn pressed his two fingers against Sean’s gated lips. “Open wide, honeybun.”

Sean’s lips fall open on command and Finn slipped them in deep. They tasted of the salt of sweat. Finn pushed them past Sean’s tongue, causing him to choke as spit pooled in his mouth and his stomach turned like a tide. Finn took his wet fingers back with a small laugh.

“Oops. Sorry about that. Not used to fucking someone with a gag reflex.” Finn said as he nudged just the tip of his finger into Sean. Sean gasped at the intrusion, clenching up and biting his bottom lip. It seemed even that was too big for him.

“Calm down, calm down.” Finn said. “It’s better if you take it easy.”

Sean breathed out, letting himself go more or less limp as he opened his legs wider. Finn saw that as a chance to press knuckle deep into him. He waited until Sean got adjusted before moving his finger in and out of Sean’s tight ring of muscle, deeper on ever pass. It burned, but it was going to feel good soon. People wouldn’t do it if it didn’t.

“I’m adding another finger. Cool?” Finn asked.

“Yeah.” Sean said quietly.

“It’s okay." Finn gently eased another finger in, which felt like two too many. The man's blue eyes were dark with shadow, the only gold in them reflected from far off streetlamps. He seemed to gauge Sean's expression before scissoring. Sean covered his own mouth, trying to put the groans back behind his lips. The discomfort was bordering on painful until Finn hit something inside him, causing him to sob as his cock leaked come. It was that magical sweet spot he'd heard so much about in porn.

“Oh, god. Finn.” Sean gasped pushing down on the man’s fingers. Finn gripped Sean's hip with his unoccupied hand tight enough to leave bruises. Sean could barely feel it over the wave of pleasure crashing over him. Finn crooked his finger, pressing on Sean's prostate long enough that tears jeweled in the corner of Sean's eyes. He couldn’t talk unless it was to beg for more.

Finn removed his fingers, leaving Sean feeling empty as the man pulled down his own pants and underwear, kicking them off on to the pavement. They were lucky the parking lot of the motel was empty. Not a lot of vacations going on at this time of year.

Finn spat into his own hand and stroked his cock, getting it sticky with saliva. It didn’t look like nearly enough lubrication, but Sean wanted it so badly. Wanted to experience all of Finn without a safety net. He wanted to give the man what little of himself he had left.

Finn lined himself up and pushed the head of his cock in. Sean bit his lip, groaned at the full feeling, and clawed at the tattered seat.

“Shush, now baby, shush.” Finn's voice is strained and low. “It gets much better.”

“I know.” Sean mumbled. Finn pushed the rest of himself in, too eager for Sean's taste, but then he was pressing against Sean’s prostate again. It caused fireworks to bloom behind the curtain of his eyes. Sean held his own hair and arched his back as Finn pressed down on the money in the middle of Sean's chest with his splayed fingers.

“I’m going to move, sweetheart. Nice and gentle like.”

“Okay.” Sean strained out, circling his own cock. Finn smoothly pulled back out, leaving just the tip in before pushing fully back in. Sean couldn’t believe how deep he was inside of him. The man’s cock grinded against Sean’s prostate and suddenly it wasn’t enough. He pushed down against Finn until the man bottomed out. Finn cursed softly to himself.

“Damn, baby.” Finn pulled back before pressing into him again, hitting his prostate and knocking soft sobs out of him.

The money had begun to stick to his chest as he became sweat pebbled as his cheeks burned. This is the most vulnerable he'd ever felt. Finn watched him as if he were the most important thing in the world. Hopefully it wasn’t just because hundreds of dollars was smeared over Sean.

Finn braced himself with a hand against the passenger side window as he sped up, Sean jerked himself in time with Finn’s thrusts, a wave of sparks washing over him as pleasure swelled up inside him, the man nailing his prostate with every thrust. He was moaning, writhing, and living for himself for the first time in almost a year. Finally feeling like his body was his to give to Finn. The man held his hips to keep Sean from moving as he fucked him, harder now—soft pants coming from his own mouth.  
  
“Look at your face all blissed out.” Finn said between labored breathing. “Where’s that innocent, doe-eyed look now, huh?”

“God.”

“You can call me Finn.” Finn smirked before lying on top of him, his cock pushing impossibly deep. Sean gasped and clawed at the man’s back, the damp money moving between their bodies now. Finn licked into Sean’s mouth, flooding it with the taste of old joints and the beers they drank in the motel. The car rocked with the force of Finn’s thrust and Sean stopped trying to stifle his groans, moans, and hisses. It felt way too good to contain as something was building up inside him. Finn was being rougher now and Sean somehow knew he was going to feel this in the morning. He came between their bodies with a shout. Finn never slowed down. Sean didn’t know how long the man fucked him before spilling inside him, gasping into Sean’s open mouth.

They laid there for a while in the hazy dark, stripped by light from the eyes of far off car’s headlights. They catch their breaths. It was amazing—Sean didn’t know sex could be so liberating, thrilling, satisfying.  
  
Finn pulled out, leaving him cold and sticky. He was back to the real world, which means he needed to check on Daniel. Sean sat up, ignoring the little electric shocks of pain running up from his backside. He scooped the sticky money off himself, trying to stack it again.

Finn was watching him with a smile and Sean felt his face flush.

“Verdict?” Finn asked.

“That was…amazing.” Sean said as got dressed. Finn did the same as Sean put the wad of cash into his jeans.

“Same here, sweetie.”

“I didn’t know it could feel like this. I’m glad…we did it.” 

“I hope you don’t think that’s all. We are definitely doing that again.”

“Yeah.” Sean said, shyly.

“Give Finn a kiss.” Finn said as he moved closer to Sean, putting his arm over Sean’s shoulders. Sean smiled before pressing their lips together. Sean placed his hand on Finn’s inner thigh.

“Sweeter than honey.” Finn mumbled as he pulled back. “Welp, let’s check on little man.”

“Hopefully Daniel didn’t scarf the whole box of choco-crisps.”

“Oh, you know he did.”

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a reference to the song, "Such Great Heights" from Iron & Wine


End file.
